Currently, solutions for providing graphics in a produced video that include information from social media are inadequate. Existing techniques for causing a computer display operated by on-air talent to be presented in a produced live video require the display to be shown in the entire video, and lack the responsiveness and polish desired in professional video graphics. The creation of traditional graphics effects for social media in a produced live video is problematic for multiple reasons. Creation of such graphics is generally done by a graphic designer by hand, and is therefore overly time consuming. Furthermore, the presentation and navigation of such graphics is controlled by a director, engineer, or other off-stage personnel, and so on-air talent cannot control the presentation of the graphics to go along with an improvised delivery. What is desired are solutions for presenting broadcast-ready on-air images of social media content items that can be easily controlled and directed by on-air talent while being filmed.